The present disclosure relates generally to World Wide Web query classification, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for integrated World Wide Web query classification.
Web query classification refers to the task of classifying web queries into predefined categories. Some web queries are difficult to classify, particular those that contain few words, as they do not yield rich sets of textual features that are typically needed to provide effective classifications. Even those queries having many words can yield ineffective search results depending on the type of query classification method used.